Esposa por un año
by MrShauder
Summary: esto es un sonadow el summary biene dentro de la historia
1. Chapter 1

**Me presento en esta zona! Mi nombre es Mirshauder y esta es mi primera historia por supuesto SONADOW al que no le guste no lo lea.  
**

**Sonic y cía. no me pertenecen, son del Sonic Team! solo los uso porque... bueno, pues porque necesito entretenerme XD, a exepcion de los otros personajes que no son de SEGA y la historia por supuesto.**

**nota: los personajes aqui estan vestidos y los pensamientos son los que están en paréntesis y cursiva y la repetición de palabras del pasado sólo en cursiva**.**  
**

RESUMEN: Sonic había sido el esposo perfecto y el año de matrimonio que había acordado había sastifecho todas las expectativas de Shadow. Pero concluido éste, el atractivo abogado se resistía a poner fin al contrato. Sonic también deseaba que Shadow fuera un verdadero marido, y no sólo uno de conveniencia. ¿Les impediría su orgullo llegar a otro acuerdo matrimonial, esta vez definitivo?

CAPÍTULO 1

Shadow se quedo mirando al erizo que tenia enfrente. Se trataba de un erizo de belleza serena. Desde que lo conocía, la gente siempre había dicho que era una nueva versión de la princesa Grace Kelly. Él estaba de acuerdo en que había un cierto parecido en el físico y en el estilo.

Las erizas lo envidiaban y siempre lo envidiarían. Y los erizos lo envidiaban a él por tener el derecho de exclusividad sobre su compañía. Algún día, el mundo entero lo admiraría.

-¿Sonic? Como bien sabes, nuestro matrimonio de conveniencia terminó a las seis en punto de la mañana. Habrá habido momentos en los que pensaras que el veintiocho de marzo no iba a llegar nunca…

Él cruzó sus largas piernas, con aire muy femenino.

-Estarás de acuerdo en que los dos esperábamos con ansiedad esa fecha…

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-La anulación significa que puedes volver a ser Sonic Dawson, el famoso más atractivo y perseguido erizo de todo el estado. Ahora que estas libre, los chicos/as harán cola para conquistar tu corazón. Y algún afortunado/a lo conseguirá.

-¿Eso crees? –Pregunto el, con unos ojos verde esmeralda sonrientes.

-Lo sé –dijo él con una mueca-. Probablemente, lo encontraras antes de que acabe el año. Quizás en tu viaje alrededor del mundo. ¿Has hecho ya las maletas?

-Sí.

-Una limusina pasará a recogerte dentro de dos horas. ¿Tienes los billetes? ¿Todo listo?

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí –le contestó con una sonrisa-. Ya me cuidaba solo antes de conocerte y así volverá a ser ahora.

-Ya lo sé –aseguró él, poniéndose serio-, pero después de un año de matrimonio… todavía tengo esa costumbre.

-Una vez que me pierdas de vista, te olvidarás de mí –advirtió él, con tanta presteza que él se sintió un poco molesto.

Shadow cambió de postura en su asiento.

-Has cumplido con tu parte del trato mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. La recompensa está en este sobre, pero ninguna compensación económica será suficiente para expresar mi gratitud por tu sacrificio. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

-No tienes por qué.

Había fuego en esa respuesta, un fuego que lo sorprendió.

-Bueno, me imagino que tenemos que despedirnos –dijo, mientras se apartaba del sillón de cuero del escritorio y se ponía de pie.

Al caminar hacia él, la suave fragancia floral de Sonic inundó sus sentidos.

-Gracias por todo, Sonic. Eres un erizo adorable y te mereces todo lo mejor. No hay nadie como tú. Nunca te olvidaré.

Le dio un suave beso en su delicada mejilla de piel melocotón y abandonó con la creciente sensación de haber perdido algo. Ese sentimiento también lo sorprendió.

* * *

Sonic esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta principal para correr hacia la ventana. Desde allí, observó detenidamente al erizo de pelo oscuro y mechas rojas que le había robado el corazón. Sintió un dolor profundo al verlo ocupar el asiento trasero sin siquiera volver la cabeza para decir el último adiós.

Un año atrás, el padre de Shadow, el poderoso senador de Rhode Island, Hershal Wainwright, había conseguido al nuero que deseaba. Dos meses más tarde logró algo que deseaba aún más: ser reelegido para el Senado de Estados Unidos.

Shadow Wainwright era el hijo menor del senador, así como el mas brillante y el que tenía mas carisma y en canto. Era el favorito indiscutible de la gente y todos opinaban, su padre incluido, que un día terminaría en la Casa Blanca. Él también había conseguido lo que quería: librarse de un matrimonio provisional. Ese contrato había logrado su propósito y, de nuevo, era librarse para vivir según le dictaba la conciencia.

Los dos erizos avían conseguido lo que querían. Era el turno de Sonic…

El primer paso era cancelar la limusina que Shadow había pedido par él. Una vez hecho eso, se pasó el resto del día dando los últimos retoques a un plan secreto.

Esa noche, a las siete, entro en el Club Marítimo de Newport. Llevaba un traje de seda diseñado por Fabrice, su modisto francés favorito.

Las cabezas se giraban al verlo pasar en dirección al _maître. _Le pidió que no sirviera la cena hasta que él se lo dijera y, respirando profundamente, entró en el comedor privado donde lo estaban esperando. Había invitado a sus padres y a los de Shadow para celebrar su primer aniversario. Como era habitual, los encontró enfrascados en temas de política.

Desde la reelección del senador Wainwright, este había insistido en que su padre, que formaba parte del Consejo de Dirección de la Reserva Federal, aceptara el puesto de Ministro de Hacienda si se lo ofrecían. El anterior ministro había fallecido recientemente, dejando la cartera vacante.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Sonic al llegar a la mesa. Los saludó y besó a todos, y al padre de Shadow le dio un abrazo especial. Nunca había ocultado a Sonic que el gustaba como nuero. Pero por desgracia, cuando escuchara lo que tenía que contarles, no volvería a repetirse tales demostraciones de afecto.

Cuando llegó a su asiento, Sonic permaneció de pie un momento.

-Tengo algo que contaros antes de la cena.

-¡Oh, tesoro! –Gritó su madre rebosante de felicidad-. ¿No prefieres esperar a que tu marido llegue antes de darnos la noticia?

A Sonic le hubiera gustado evitarles ese sufrimiento, pero se trataba de una cuestión vital. Estaban seguros de que les iban a anunciar el próximo nacimiento de un pequeño Wainwright…

-No va a venir mamá.

Su tono sonó tan serio que les borró la sonrisa de lacara y el aire festivo de la habitación se evaporó. Había practicado esas palabras durante todo el día, pero en casa no tenia audiencia. En ese momento, era el foco de atención de cuatro pares de ojos expectantes.

_(Perdóname, Shadow. Lo que voy a hacer no estaba en tus planes, pero te amo demasiado para permitir que salgas de mi vida)_.

-Cómo todos sabéis, hace diecisiete meses Shadow me invitó a cenar. Cuando llegué a casa llevaba un anillo de compromiso. Cinco meses más tarde, nos casamos. Pero nunca os he contado los detalles de aquella noche. Ahora es el momento de revelarlos.

-Pareces tan seria… -gimió su madre.

Sonic tragó saliva, intentando mitigar el dolor.

-Por favor escuchadme.

-Te estamos escuchando, cielo –aseguró su padre asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias. Después de aquella cena, Shadow me preguntó: _¿Es cierto lo que dice mi padre, que algún día, te gustaría acabar como primera dama de la Casa Blanca?_ -contó Sonic mirando a los ojos al padre de Shadow-. Por supuesto, las palabras de tu hijo me pillaron desprevenido, porque yo nunca había dicho nada parecido.

-Solo eran las ilusiones de un viejo que te quiere mucho, Sonic –murmuró el senador, después de aclararse la garganta.

Esa confesión le habría agradado si no le hubiera causado tanto daño.

-El caso es que estaba tan enamorado de Shadow, tan encantado de estar con él que en medio en broma, le contesté _¿No es el sueño de cualquiera?_. Shadow me miró y después añadió:_ En ese caso, tengo una propuesta que hacerte._ Yo pensaba que quería proponerme matrimonio, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Con un tono formal, me confesó que había llegado un momento en su vida en el que necesitaba casarse de manera temporal. La palabra _temporal_ hizo que mis sueños se esfumaran.

Las manifestaciones de sorpresa resonaron en el comedor privado del club.

-Para gran dolor mío, me explicó que ese chico o chica debía tener un nivel muy alto y que, como esposa o esposo suyo, debía ocupar un lugar en público, de ves en cuando, cuando él estuviera fuera encargándose de ciertas actividades que no quería que nadie conociese.

-¿Qué actividades? –preguntó el senador, que había perdido los nervios.

-Dejadme acabar –pidió Sonic, e hizo una pausa para tomar aliento-. Shadow me dijo que en esos momentos, su padre se estaba preparando para las elecciones al senado y que se merecía una campaña libre de preocupaciones. Me contó que sabía que si se casaba conmigo, haría muy felices a sus padres.

-¡Pero también a él! –exclamó la madre de Shadow.

Sonic adoraba a su suegra y la miró, negando con la cabeza.

-No. Después me habló de las condiciones. Me aseguró que si me casaba con él, nuestro matrimonio pactado terminaría pasado un año. El veintiocho de marzo, quedaría anulado de manera legal.

-Este hijo mío debe estar mal de la cabeza-. Señaló el padre de Shadow.

-No solo él –susurró Sonic, con tristeza-. Por mi colaboración, recibiría una generosa suma de dinero que me permitiría ser económicamente independiente. Saldría del matrimonio tan puro como el día en el que contraje y estaría libre de casarme con algún aspirante a la Casa Blanca.

Todos lo miraban estupefactos y Sonic decidió que era mejor continuar mientras pudiera.

-Como todos sabéis hoy estamos a veintiocho. Shadow ansiaba que llegara esta fecha –aseguró con voz trémula-. Esta mañana, se marchó para embarcarse en una nueva vida, cualquiera que sea. Y no va a volver.

-Si está pensando en gastarnos una broma, no es nada divertido. –dijo el senador.

-No, ya sé que no –susurró Sonic, angustiado.

Los ojos del padre de Shadow mostraban confusión, algo muy raro en él.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no va a volver? Tiene un bufete de abogados que dirigir. Entre otras cosas. Además, ya tengo algunos proyectos que son vitales para su futuro en la política.

-No me has estado escuchando –se quejó Sonic, moviendo la cabeza-. Durante los últimos meses, ha estado desviando las causas pendientes a otros abogados del bufete, para poderse marchar sin trabas. Llegado el momento, se pondrá en contacto contigo. Pero creo que tardará un tiempo.

-Tonterías.

El hiso caso omiso del gesto enfadado del senador.

-Para no avergonzar a ninguna de las dos familias, preparó a los empleados de la casa y de la oficina diciéndoles que, como yo he sido el centro de todas las miradas desde que nos casamos, nos íbamos a dar la vuelta al mundo. Se supone que ese viaje nos iba a mantener alejados unos seis meses.

De nuevo, los cuatro comensales la miraron con incredulidad.

-Os escribió unas cartas para contaros el asunto del viaje. Me imagino que las recibiréis mañana -les indicó y se aclaró la garganta-. Si yo hubiera seguido sus planes al pie de la letra, ahora estaría en París, disfrutando de mis largas vacaciones. Pero, como podéis comprobar, no lo he hecho porque…

-¡Ya es suficiente! –gruñó su padre, poniéndose de pie. Al dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa, volcó su copa de vino-. ¿Un matrimonio por un año? Nunca en mi vida hubiera escuchado semejante disparate. ¡Cómo se atreve Shadow a hacerte esto! ¡Como se atreve!

Jamás había escuchado a su padre tan enfadado.

-¡Por favor, papá, siéntate! Todavía no he acabado.

-¿Qué le pasa a nuestro hijo? –preguntó la madre de Shadow, al borde de la histeria, mientras tiraba de la manga a su marido.

-No me lo puedo creer que esto haya ocurrido –dijo la madre se Sonic moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro-. Sencillamente, no me lo puedo creer. Sonic, él actuó de manera despreciable, pero, ¿Qué te llevó a ti a aceptar semejante preposición? Por dios, tesoro, te hubieses casado con el hombre que hubieses querido.

-Porque soy tonto. Estaba convencido de que, una vez de que estuviéramos viviendo juntos, rompería ese miserable contrato y haría de nuestro matrimonio un matrimonio real. Pero he aprendido que no se puede obligar a nadie a que te ame. Como habíamos hecho un contrato, no me atreví a intentar convencerlo de que abandonara sus planes.

-¿Qué planes? –estalló el senador, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-No tengo ni idea –respondió el con sinceridad-. Será él quien nos lo cuente; cuando esté listo.

-¿Dónde está mio hijo? –preguntó con las mejillas enrojecidas Hershal Wainwright.

-Todavía no lo sé, pero estoy en ello –contestó Sonic.

-¿Quieres decir que se ha marchado? –preguntó el senador intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido.

-Sí, pero he contratado a un detective para que lo siga.

-Gracias a Dios que tuviste buen sentido –dijo el padre de Shadow, un poco más aliviado.

-La idea de casarse contigo como tapadera de unas actividades es absurda –intervino el padre de Sonic, meneando la cabeza-. ¿Qué tipo de hombre utilizaría a un chico de esa manera? ¡Especialmente, cuando ese chico es mi precioso hijo!

Antes de que todo le estallara en la cara, Sonic tenía que acabar con el asunto.

-No culpéis solo a Shadow. Yo dije que sí a su propuesta. Pensadlo un minuto. Él podía haber actuado de forma egoísta y desaparecer en medio de la campaña de reelección. Habría hecho mucho daño, pero Shadow no quería eso, de manera que lo planeo todo para no provocar ningún escándalo. ¿No lo entendéis? Es el hombre más honesto que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Honesto? –soltó su padre-. Se aprovechó de tu vulnerabilidad y te rompió el corazón.

-Pero eso él no lo sabe, papá.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que nunca le dije lo que sentía. No se lo iba decir sabiendo que no me amaba… De puertas adentro, llevábamos vidas completamente independientes. Él creía que yo era feliz con nuestro arreglo.

-¿Cómo podía estar tan ciego? – inquirió su madre, moviendo la cabeza.

-Porque pensaba que yo quería un marido en la Casa Blanca, mamá. No tiene ni idea de que él es el único hombre al que quiero. Por eso no me fui de viaje. Tan pronto como conozca su destino, iré a buscarlo, con mi propia propuesta.

El senador saltó de su silla.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya, Sonic! Me lo tenías que haber contado todo hace meses, para que yo pudiera haber evitado esta tragedia. ¡Has lo que tengas que hacer, pero lo quiero en casa antes de que acabe la semana!

-Yo también quiero que vuelva -le aseguró él manteniéndose en sus trece-; pero no va a ser fácil. Shadow ya no es mi marido. Cuando dijo adiós esta mañana, se despidió para siempre. Confiaba en mí y lo que voy a hacer podría volverse contra mí. De hecho, solo pensar en verlo me da pavor. Pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr –afirmó, haciendo un esfuerzo para respirar-. Porque la vida no merece la pena sin él.

El senador estaba ahí con la boca abierta. Por primera vez desde que Sonic lo conocía, estaba atado de pies y manos.

Pero no permanecería así por mucho tiempo. Como bien sabía ella, sus tentáculos llegaban a muchos sitios. Cuando quería algo, era prácticamente imparable. Mejor que nunca, Sonic comprendió por qué Shadow había llegado a un atolladero con su padre hacia algún tiempo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos –continuó él-. Por el momento, tenéis que fingir que no sabéis nada del asunto. ¿Harías eso por nosotros?

-Si esa es tu decisión –respondió su padre con ojos sombríos-, no tenemos ogtra elección.

-Gracias papá. Os prometo que estaré en contacto con vosotros. Ahora tengo que marcharme…

-No, Sonic –intervino su madre, levantándose de la mesa ella también-. No puedes marcharte todavía.

-Tengo que irme, mamá. Le dije al detective que me llamara a las nueve y quiero estar en casa para atender esa llamada. Puede que pasen días, o incluso más tiempo, antes de que conozca el paradero de Shadow. Después ya podré hacer mis planes, pero mientras tanto, cuento con vosotros para hacer que todo parezca normal. Eso era lo que Shadow quería.

Hershal Wainwright lo atravesó con la mirada. La misma que utilizaba para intimidar a la gente que no le gustaba. Al colocar su lealtad al lado de Shadow, por encima de él, había perdido su apoyo.

Era un pena, porque había cualidades en el senador que habían comenzado a apreciar desde que se había convertido en su suegro. Además, había hecho mucho bien en el mundo.

-Espero que hagas entrar en razón a mi hijo, Sonikku…

Aunque no añadió las palabras_ o si no_, la advertencia era evidente.

El padre de Shadow tenía miedo. Y ella también…

Les lanzó un beso de despedida y se marchó hacia la limusina que le esperaba en la puerta.

-Lléveme al Oyster Inn, por favor. He quedado allí con unos amigos; ellos me llevarán después a casa.

-Muy bien, señora Wainwright.

En cuanto llegaron al restaurante del centro de Newport, el chofer le abrió la puerta y se marchó. Al verse solo, Sonic caminó hasta la esquina y giró a la derecha. Esa misma mañana, había comprado un coche azul pequeño de segunda mano que había aparcado en aquel lugar.

Tenía un teléfono móvil en una de las maletas y varios cambios de ropa. Rápidamente se cambió y se puso una peluca (con la peluca las púas son como las de Amy pero mas largas y azules con el fleco color café oscuro tipo copete de niña pero de lado como se usan y los lados del copete mas largos del tamaño de la cara) obteniendo una apariencia más femenina de la que ya tenía. Tomó el móvil, terminó sus últimos toques y se sentó al volante; estaba ansioso por macharse lo antes posible de Newport.

Probablemente, el senador todavía estaría en el club con su esposa y sus padres, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que se habría ausentado el tiempo suficiente para ordenar que vigilara la fabulosa casa que Shadow le había dado como regalo de boda.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le pincharan el teléfono. El padre de Shadow haría que la espiaran hasta que encontrara a su hijo.

Mientras estaba casado con Shadow, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre el senador que no habría descubierto a simple vista, cuando fue a trabajar para su campaña dos años atrás.

Para el senador Wainwright, la familia era muy importante. Sus hijos eran como sus posesiones, y su palabra la ley. Aunque los adoraba, consideraba una gran ofensa si alguno quería apartarse de la familia. Especialmente Shadow, a quien consideraba su favorito.

Lo que su hijo pequeño acaba de hacer ese día equivalía a la más alta traición. Impensable. Imperdonable. Lo había visto con sus ojos. No se detendría ante nada hasta que consiguiera llevar a su hijo de vuelta al redil, incluso si eso significaba tener que vigilar a Sonic en su propia casa.

Pero él tenía a su favor el elemento sorpresa. Cuando el senador se diera cuenta de que lo había burlado, ya estaría a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

La llamada que estaba esperando llegó a las nueve en punto. Su corazón dio un vuelco al contestar el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Señora Dawson?

-Soy yo, Vector. ¿Qué ha encontrado?

-Su marido tomó un avión a Providence y después, se montó a un todoterreno con matricula de Montana.

-¿Montana?

Había pensado que quizá se hubiera marchado al extranjero en avión privado.

¿Había alguien con él?

_(Por favor, no me diga que era una mujer)._

-Al principio no.

_(¡Oh, no!)_

Pero antes de marcharse de la ciudad, paró frente a una academia militar y recogió a un chico y a una mujer.

-¿Lo vio bien? –preguntó, muy sorprendido.

-Sí. El chico debía tener unos catorce o quince años. Alto, delgado y moreno. La mujer era morena y parecía tener entre treinta y cuarenta. Atractiva.

_(¡Dios mío!)_ ¿Sería el hijo de Shadow? ¿Sería ese el gran secreto que había ocultado a todos? Si era así, ¿Quién era la mujer?, ¿la madre?, ¿la amaría Shadow?

Demasiadas dudas. Sonic sentía tanto dolor que apenas podía respirar.

-¿Señora Dawson?

-¿Sí?

-Sólo quería comprobar que seguía ahí. Mi ayudante y yo lo hemos seguido hasta Erie, Pennsylvania, donde acaban de aparcar a la puerta de un motel. Me imagino que van a pasar aquí la noche.

¿Shadow estaba en Erie? Eso significaba que había conducido sin parar desde que recogió a sus pasajeros. Mientras había estado casados, algunas beses temió que estuviera con otra. Pero saber que estaba en un motel con… eso le destrozaba.

-Mi ayudante, Espío, va a vigilar mientras yo duermo en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Usted tiene el número del móvil. Llame cuando quera que la pongan al día.

-Gracias. Así lo haré –murmuró, con una voz temblorosa por el temor de que Shadow hubiese estado enamorado de esa mujer todos esos años. ¿Sería alguien que su familia rechazaba?

Si ese fuera el caso, no había ninguna duda sobre por qué nunca había roto los términos del contrato que había hecho con ella. ¿Cómo iba a desear hacer el amor con él mientras la madre de su hijo esperaba que estuviera libre?

Sonic no sabía que pensar.

-Por favor, no lo pierdan de vista – le suplicó al detective-. Ahora mismo me pongo en camino hacia Pennsylvania.

-Nunca hemos perdido a nadie.

-Sobre todo, no permitan que los vea. Tiene que entender que él no quiere que sepa dónde está.

-Ya lo sé, señora Dawson. Tiene que confiar en nosotros.

-Entonces, imagino que ya no hay nada más que decir –dijo Sonic y colgó el teléfono. Todavía le daba miedo que algo saliera mal y no volver a ver a Shadow.

Una hora más tarde, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Cuando vio la siguiente indicación de alojamiento, salió de la autopista y paró para pasar la noche. Antes de dormir hizo la última llamada. Shadow todavía estaba en el mismo motel. Con ella…

Después de dar las gracias a Espío por la información, Sonic hundió la cara en la almohada y la empapó con sus lágrimas.

* * *

-Lo vamos a pasar genial.

-¿Tu crees?

Shadow sonrió al chico de quince años que estaba sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo. Había influido en el tribunal para que mandaran al problemático muchacho a una academia militar en lugar de un reformatorio. Desde entonces, lo visitaba de ves en cuando y, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a apreciarlo.

-Seguro. No me lo puedo creer que estemos llegando.

-No te olvides de que es un experimento.

-Lo sé.

-Te han dejado salir bajo mi responsabilidad. Si no obedeces las reglas, estaré atado de pies y manos y tendrás que volver a la academia.

-Odio ese lugar. Es como una prisión.

-Te aseguro de que no se parecen en nada.

-Le prometo que no me voy a meter en líos –dijo después de un largo silencio.

-Eso espero, Clay. Yo me disgustaría, pero a tu madre le romperías el corazón. Además, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo.

El choco asintió con la cabeza.

El viaje ya había servido para un par de cosas. En primer lugar, Clay y su madre se habían visto después de varios meses. Ya la habían dejado en el aeropuerto de Chicago para que volviera a Providence. Al ser alcohólica, era lo máximo que podía viajar sin tomar una copa.

Pero lo que Shadow se refiere, había logrado meterse en la cabeza del muchacho el tiempo suficiente para entablar una relación con él.

El adolecente había nacido en el seno de una familia adinerada que no sabía nada sobre cómo educar a un hijo. Desgraciadamente, la muerte del padre de Clay de cáncer hacía dos años, había dislocado su mundo. Incapaz de vivir con su dolor, no digamos con el de su madre alcohólica, se había metido en líos con otros chicos de buena familia de Providence. Todos tomaban drogas y habían dedicado a destrozar sus exclusivos barrios por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Desesperada, la madre de Clay había contactado los servicios de Shadow para que defendiera a su hijo en los tribunales. Pero que mandara al chico a una academia militar solo había sido una solución provisional. Ya que Shadow estaba libre, Clay recibiría la ayuda psicológica y emocional que desesperadamente necesitaba.

Según por la nieve ya pisada, un letrero muy familiar apareció a la derecha.

Bienvenido a Marion, Montana. Ha llegado al país de Dios.

Shadow había pasado por allí docenas de veces durante el último año. Significaba que su largo viaje a través de Estados Unidos estaba a punto de finalizar.

Mientras tanto, en Newport, las dos familias habrían recibido las cartas que les había enviado. Aunque les había dicho a sus padres que se había marchado al extranjero, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que el senador lo encontrara. Por eso había decidido hacer el viaje en coche, para no dejar huellas.

En un par de meses, volvería a escribir para comunicar su separación.

Menos mal que Sonic se había marchado a París. Estaba seguro que allí lo pasaría en grande con sus amigos.

Le había devuelto la libertad, pero aún no podía imaginárselo con otro hombre. La sola idea le hacía mucho daño. La imagen y la voz de Sonic habían renunciado a abandonar su mente y sus sentidos y suponía que el hechizo aún duraría mucho tiempo. Uno no vivía durante un año en la misma casa que Sonic y salir totalmente ileso.

Por otro lado, no se había dado cuenta de lo profundo que él había llegado. El largo viaje habría sido un verdadero tormento si tuviera todo ese tiempo para pensar.

Probablemente, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera que él se iba a casar con alguien que, claramente, apuntara hacia la Casa Blanca.

Veinte minutos después, vio algo que interrumpió sus tortuosos pensamientos.

_ El Rancho del Pino para chicos._

Cuando Shadow vio el letrero en la puerta, dio un suspiro y frenó. Knuckles debía de haberlo puesto para él. Era un regalo de bienvenida muy especial. El mejor que alguien podría recibir para alejar unos sentimientos que quería olvidar.

Cuan do llegó a ese lugar por vez primera, hacía dieciocho meses, todo el rancho le había parecido perfecto. Setenta y cinco mil acres de prados verdes con algunos pinos y ganado suelto pastando. Una cinta azul llena de truchas danzarinas cruzaba el terreno. Y, al fondo, un bosque. Se trataba de un valle fértil, con un par de cabañas de madera aquí y allá, rodeado de montañas y nieves perpetuas.

La estampa había calado hondo en el inquieto corazón de Shadow.

Hasta ese momento, había eludido sus necesidades, aspiraciones y deseos, como si de una brisa imposible de alcanzar se tratase. Pero entonces descubrió ese rancho y, de repente, todos sus anhelos cristalizaron el él.

Dios sabía que había viajado mucho, más que la mayoría de la gente; pero era ese lugar dónde echaría raíces.

-¿Hemos llegado? –pregunto Clay, nervioso.

-Si. Ya estamos en casa.

Pero sin Sonic, la palabra sonaba hueco. Sin embargo, era una realidad con la que Shadow tendría que vivir.

Conduciendo despacio, se adentró en su propiedad. Aunque acababa de comenzar la primavera, parecía que era invierno.

-¿Por qué no le puso al rancho su nombre?

Los pinos estaban aquí antes de los Wainwright. Espero que estés hambriento, porque seguro que Vainilla nos ha preparar su famoso chile con carne.

-¿Es su mujer?

-No –contestó Shadow, exhalando un suspiro-. Es la cocinera.

-Mamá me enseñó una fotografía de la señora Wainwright que había recortado en el periódico. Es guapísima.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –dijo Shadow. A decir verdad, se trataba de él chico más guapo que había visto en su vida.

-¿Está ella en el rancho?

-No –respondió agarrando el volando con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?

-No va a venir Clay. Ahora mismo, está dando la vuelta al mundo.

-¿Po qué? –preguntó el chico sorprendido.

-Necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. –respondió frotándose la barbilla.

-¿Se van a divorciar? –quiso saber Clay.

Había hecho una pregunta clara y directa, esquivarla sólo provocaría más curiosidad.

-Ya estamos divorciados.

-¿No quería vivir en el rancho?

-Donde realmente le gusta vivir es en la Costa Este.

-¿Conoce el rancho?

-No –contestó Shadow con sudor en la frente.

-Pero eso era una tontería. Solo tenía que haber echado un vistazo a este lugar y nunca se habría marchado.

Shadow meneó la cabeza. Jóvenes... ven la vida tan sencilla.

-Eso nunca va a suceder.

-¡Qué pena!

El chico todavía lloraba la muerte de su padre. Decirle adiós a Sonic no parecía muy diferente para Shadow…

-Cómo ya has podido comprobar en tu propia piel, la vida no siempre sale como a uno le gustaría. ¿Qué te parece si los dos olvidamos el pasado? Solo cuenta lo que ocurra a partir de este momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso parece un poco difícil –dijo el chico con la cabeza agachada-, pero lo intentaré.

-Acepto el trato –dijo, dándole una apalmada en la espalda. Un a vez más el chico se había ganado su corazón.

* * *

**sientanse libres de comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS Sephir01 por comentar mi historia, jejeje no crei que la yegaran a leer y les gustara pero ya bi que me equivoque. Bueno menos charla y al fic.  
**

**aclaración los personajes aqui estan vestidos, los pensamientos son los que están en paréntesis y cursiva y la repetición de palabras del pasado sólo en negrita**. **he cambiada esa parte.  
**

CAPÍTULO 2

Sonic pasó una mala noche en Kalispell, Montana. Aunque sabía que la mujer que iba con Shadow se había quedado en el aeropuerto de Chicago, la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado de ella había perturbado su descanso.

Con el corazón enfermo, Sonic se dirigió a la pequeña aldea de Marion. Había quedado con el detective en la cafetería del hostal Branding Iron.

El pequeño local estaba desierto. Probablemente, porque se avecinaba una tormenta.

Eran las tres y diez. Después de una espera de dos horas, estaba convencido de que algo malo había sucedido. Desde luego, era mala suerte llegar tan lejos para luego perder a Shadow… Poco después, divisó la furgoneta.

Sonic corrió al encuentro del detective.

-Puede estar tranquila –le aseguró Vector, mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia la mesa-. El rancho para chicos dónde ha pasado la noche es su destino final.

Pidiendo otros dos cafés.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Hice una llamada haciéndome pasar por un padre que quería información –explicó Espío-. Según la mujer que respondió, el rancho es una escuela para chicos con problemas con la ley y ha sido creado por el señor Wainwright, el propietario y director.

-¿Qué?

-Para utilizar las palabras exactas el entorno estructurado de su rancho ofrece una alternativa viable al reformatorio. Los chicos viven, estudian y trabajan en el rancho en grupos familiares, profesores y padres adoptivos. El resultado un porcentaje muy elevado de jóvenes listos para reinsertarse en la sociedad.

Sonic intentaba asimilar lo que Espío acababa de contarle, pero no lo conseguía.

¿Habría Shadow vuelto la espalda a una brillante carrera política para vivir en ése paraje remoto rodeado de jóvenes delincuentes?

Durante su viaje a través del país, se había convencido de que el chico era hijo de Shadow y de que iban a aquel lugar a establecerse juntos. Probablemente, la mujer que él amaba fuera a reunirse con él más tarde.

Sonic sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

Sabiendo todo eso, ¿sería imperdonable por su parte aparecer en el rancho? Durante su matrimonio, Shadow había tenido tiempo de sobra para decirle la verdad, pero no lo había hecho.

Mientras se debatían con esas cuestiones, Vector colocó un mapa de Montana sobre la mesa.

-Por aquí se va al Rancho del Pino para chicos, señora Dawson. He marcado el camino en azul. Si el tiempo lo permite, estará allí en veinte minutos.

-Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente lo que han hecho –les dijo a los detectives, extendiendo un cheque de recompensa.

-Encantados de servirla –respondió Espío con una sonrisa-. Buena suerte.

-Adiós y gracias.

-No dude en llamarnos si alguna vez nos necesita.

-Por supuesto.

El detective había cumplido su parte a la perfección. Le había dado la prueba de que Shadow no se iba a marchar a ninguna parte. No lo había perdido. Pero estaba tan concentrado en alcanzarlo que no había pensado en lo que haría después.

Por mucho que lo analizaba, no encontraba la manera de llegar hasta él. A sus ojos sería un intruso, un recordatorio de la vida que había repudiado.

Además, la mujer lo había acompañado durante parte del proyecto era una realidad. Y eso complicaba aún más la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Por otro lado, no saber si estaba enamorado de ella lo hacía morir de agonía.

A menos que abandonara la esperanza de volver a verlo, la única alternativa consistía en seguir con el plan original. No tenía nada que perder. Si su peor pesadilla se hiciera realidad y el la rechazara, al menos no pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose que habría pasado si lo hubiese intentado.

Con resolución, se dirigió al aseo para comprobar que la peluca seguía en su sitio y para retocarse el maquillaje. Lo había elegido concienzudamente para su piel melocotón. Llevaba lentillas marrones, jeans azules, y un jersey negro de cuello alto. Ni siquiera su madre podría reconocerlo.

De eso se trataba.

Shadow había llevado una doble vida durante meses. Aparte de los detectives, solo la gente del rancho sabía dónde estaba. Y Sonic no tenía la más mínima intención de divulgar su paradero. Además, había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nadie sospechara que ella era la ex mujer de Shadow Wainwright.

Tomó aliento y fue a pagar la comida.

No se dio cuenta del fuerte viento que se había levantado hasta que estuvo sentada al volante . En las noticias habían pronosticado nieve. Pero como el rancho estaba a solo veinte minutos, pensó que podría llegar sin ningún problema.

La otra opción era guardar un día más. Sin embargo, después de cinco días y cinco noches con el temor de perder a Shadow, no soportaba esperar más tiempo.

Cuando la imagen del hostal desapareció del espejo retrovisor, la nieve comenzó a cubrir el parabrisas. Ante esa situación, a Sonic le parecía increíble que ya estuvieran a principios de abril.

Y, más increíble aún, que Shadow hubiera decidido perderse por estos parajes.

Cualquiera que conociera a los Wainwright sabía que les gustaba el mar. Sobre todo a Shadow. A parte de los deportes como la vela, también le encantaba pescar.

A él le encantaba el agua pero hasta cierto límite. Durante su breve matrimonio había compartido muchas de esas actividades con él, pero siempre en compañía de otros.

Por esa razón, no se podía imaginar qué lo había arrastrado a ese lugar tierra adentro. Sin océano, sin yates ni veleros. Vacío.

Cuanto más miraba a su alrededor, más hostil le parecía el lugar y más difícil de creer de que se tratara una decisión definitiva.

_(Oh, Shadow, ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?)_, pensó angustiado. _(¿Por qué?)_

Al principio, creyó que no veía bien debido a las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. Sin embargo, como ya había recorrido la distancia aproximada y no encontraba la entrada del rancho, comprendió que la había alcanzado la ventisca. Lo único que podía hacer era echarse a un lado y esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

Sin darse cuenta, el coche se salió dela carretera y se incrustó en una cuneta. Aunque no era muy profunda, habría salido disparada contra el parabrisas si no hubiera llevado el cinturón de seguridad.

Todo quedó en silencio. No ce oía el motor ni el ventilador del radiador.

Intentó calmarse y recuperar el control para analizar la situación. Si la tormenta continuaba, y eso era lo más probable, quedaría atrapado durante horas. Quizás toda la noche. Nadie sabría que había salido de la carretera.

Por otro lado, si dejaba el coche e intentaba encontrar a Shadow a pie, podía ser atropellado por otro coche o morirse de frío. Lo único que parecía razonable era llamar al número de emergencias y esperar a que alguien le contestara. Por desgracia, su maleta se había caído al suelo del coche.

Debido al extraño ángulo en el que había quedado el vehículo, le costó micho esfuerzo desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando lo consiguió, se agarró al volante con una mano, mientras con la otra alcanzaba el bolso. Después de algunas dificultades, encontró su teléfono móvil y marco el número.

-Comisaría de policía –contestó una fuerte voz de hombre.

_(Gracias a Dios.)_

-¿Hola? Soy… -dudó un instante. Estuvo apunto de decir que era Sonic Wainwright-. Soy Teri Jones. Me he salido de la carretera cerca de la entrada del Rancho del Pino. Por lo menos, hacia allí me dirigía después de dejar Marion.

-¿Está herida, señora?

-No, solo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué coche lleva?

-Un Honda Civic de color azul.

-No se mueva del coche. Con este tiempo nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar en el exterior. Iremos en su ayuda.

Sonic tembló de miedo, no sabía si el oficial se refería a algún animal salvaje, como un oso a algo así.

-Muchas gracias –respondió disimulando el susto.

Cuando el teléfono móvil de Shadow sonó, llevaba un tiempo cabalgando bajo la tormenta, comprobando que la manada tenía suficiente alimento. Nadie del rancho lo molestaría bajo esa ventisca, a menos que fuera algo importante.

Paró su caballo y contestó la llamada.

-¿Dígame?

-Shadow, soy yo Vainilla. Acaba de llamar la policía. Parece ser que una mujer llamada Teri Jones se ha quedado atrapada en su coche al lado de la entrada del rancho. Los automóviles de la policía han salido para ocuparse de otras emergencias y me han preguntado si nos podíamos ocupar nosotros. ¿A quién mando?

Todos los hombres del rancho estaban atendiendo a los animales. Shadow era el que se encontraba más cerca de la carretera principal.

-Voy a acercarme. Prepara café.

-De acuerdo.

Volvió al establo y le pidió a uno de los mozos que se ocupara de Cesar. En unos minutos, estaba al volante del Explorer. Afortunadamente, el viento había amainado un poco y parecía que lo peor de la ventisca ya había pasado.

Eso era bueno de las tormentas de primavera; no duraba mucho. Se imaginó que la mujer estaría preguntando si recibiría ayuda. Ya era de noche serrada. Si no había previsto una emergencia, probablemente estaría hambrienta y muerta de miedo.

Los diez kilómetros de camino hasta llegar a la entrada del rancho no presentaron ningún problema. A un kilómetro de la entrada, encontró un vehículo cubierto de nieve que se había empotrado en la cuneta. Se colocó al lado y encendió los intermitentes de emergencia. Con el motor aún en marcha, salió del todoterreno y se dirigió hacia el otro vehículo.

-¿Señora Jones? –preguntó golpeando en la luna trasera para avisar de su llegada.

Con una mano enguantada, comenzó a quitar la nieve de la ventanilla del conductor. Antes de que acabara, el cristal se bajó.

-Muchísimas gracias –gritó la mujer con evidente alivio.

Por un instante, sus ojos captaron el perfil de una hermosa mujer de pelo largo azul y castaño brillante. Combinado con su voz aterciopelada, le recordó a alguien cuya belleza lo había dejado sin aliento la primera que había puesto los ojos en él.

Pensó que era una alucinación hasta que ella volteó la cara hacia él. Quizás su pelo y sus ojos fueran diferentes, pero habría reconocido las encantadoras líneas de esa exquisita cara en cualquier sitio.

-¿Sonic? –preguntó, mitad incrédulo, mitad sorprendido.

-Sí –respondió ella con un susurro, aterrorizada. Bajo el maquillaje, su tez palideció-. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, Shadow. Por favor –su redondeada barbilla tembló-. Tienes que escucharme. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Tu secreto está a salvo. Lo prometo.

Estaba tan desconcertado que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Todo ese tiempo lo había imaginado en París, conquistando a cualquier maldito hombre que se le acercara.

Su mirada siguió el movimiento de la mano de Sonic hacia el corazón, y toda su atención se centró en su fantástica figura. El jersey negro que llevaba revelaba fielmente sus redondeadas curvas.

-¿Cómo demonios me has encontrado?

Incluso a los oídos sonaba furioso. Pero estaba fuera de control, era incapaz de capear la gran cantidad de emociones encontradas que explotaban en su interior.

Ella humedeció sus exquisitos labios con nerviosismo. Los llevaba pintados de un color que nunca antes había utilizado: rojo. Era una visión realmente erótica.

-Hice que te… que te siguieran. Pero no te preocupes, no se lo dirán a nadie.

Shadow luchó parra no explotar de nuevo, pero era casi imposible.

-¿Quién me siguió?

-Un equipo de detectives privados. Les pagué mucho dinero.

-¿De qué va esto, Sonic? –lanzó la pregunta antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba sujetándose con fuerza al volante para no caerse hacia un lado. Cuando descubrió el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, abrió la puerta rápidamente y la sacó del coche.

Como no estaba preparado, cayó contra él como una muñeca de trapo, dejando que su hermoso cuerpo contra el de él. Las piernas de Shadow se tensaron y su respiración se agitó.

Aunque sabía que era cosa de locos, no quería romper ningún contacto entre ellos. Sin pensarlo bien, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevó a través de la nieve hasta la Explorer.

Durante su matrimonio, se habían asegurado de que nunca estuvieran en contacto físico, ni siquiera en galas benéficas. Yo sabía por qué lo había hecho.

Durante un año, un deseo atroz lo había estado quemando por dentro. Un deseo que nunca se atrevió a saciar, no mientras no tuvieran futuro.

Que la "mujer" de la que se había despedido para siempre lo hubiera seguido hasta Montana le parecía un sueño fantástico. Sin embargo, era el Sonic de carne y hueso al que estaba depositando en el asiento del copiloto.

Había resuelto acabar con eso lo antes posible, por lo que metió su bolso y maleta en el todoterreno y arrancó.

Él le lanzó una mirada cargada de ansiedad.

-¿Adónde vamos? El rancho esta en la dirección contraria.

-Te llevo a Marion, a un taller. Cuanto antes tengas el coche reparado y puedas seguir con tu camino, mejor.

-No, Gabe –su cuerpo se giró hacia él-. Quiero decir… Tenemos que hablar. ¿No podrías parar el coche un momento?

Sus manos apretaron el volante.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Tendremos suerte si el mecánico está todavía en el taller.

-No me importa el coche. Esto es más importante.

-¿No te importa donde pasar la noche?

-Esperaba poder pasarla en tu casa –afirmó con suavidad.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Es por la madre de tu hijo? ¿Por lo que pensaría? –preguntó mirándose las manos.

Shadow frenó bruscamente, olvidándose de la nieve. El coche derrapó, pero, al final, consiguió controlarlo.

-De acuerdo, Sonic. Ya hemos parado. Has conseguido lo que querías y tienes toda mi atención.

-No te ´preocupes –dijo é con timidez-. Tu vida privada es asunto tuyo. Puedes estar tranquilo de que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Cuando el detective te vio coger a una mujer y a un adolescente que se parecía a ti… no fue difícil imaginar que…

-¡Ve al grano! –interrumpió él-. Explícame qué haces aquí.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no quería viajar alrededor del mundo yo sola. Sabía que ese viaje alrededor del mundo yo sola. Sabía que ese viaje era fabuloso regalo y, cuando lo sugeriste por primera vez, pensé que sería muy ingrato por mi parte rechazarlo. Pero, según se acercaba el momento, comencé a sentir pánico.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –gruñó Shadow.

-Porque nunca había estado solo antes y sabía que sería bueno para mí. Si lo piensas, solo he vivido con mis padres y después con… contigo. A mucha gente le gusta la independencia, pero a mí me daba pánico.

-¡Por Dios, Sonic! –dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Sus revelaciones eran tan inesperadas… Se preguntaba si no tendría otro motivo.

-Dos días antes, sentí tanto miedo que supe que nunca tomaría ese avión. Pero también sabía que tenía que desaparecer para no estropearte el plan. Entonces, se me ocurrió la idea de seguirte para pedirte que me dejaras estar contigo durante estos seis meses.

Debía estar soñando.

-¿Por qué le diste a la policía un nombre falso? Además ¿qué ases disfrazado así?

-Sabía que era muy importante para ti ocultarte de la prensa. Para asegurarme de que nadie me reconociera, decidí utilizar este disfraz; lo llevo desde Newport.

Desde luego, era un buen disfraz. Estaba guapísima.

-Al principio pensé que te marcharías al extranjero. Luego, me llegó la sorprendente noticia de que estabas atravesando el país. No sabía que poseías un rancho y que pensabas vivir en él.

-No se parece mucho al Club Náutico, ¿verdad?

- A mí eso no me importa, Shadow.

-¿No sería estupendo que eso fuera cierto y que hubiese ido tras él porque no podía evitarlo? Pero solo en sus sueños le diría ella esas cosas…

-No he venido a causarte problemas. Te lo prometo. Lo último que haría sería meterme en tus asuntos.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que contestar a eso? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sé que mi llegada ha sido desconcertante. Pero, quizá haya algún trabajo que yo pueda hacer… Uno de los detectives me ha dicho que el rancho es una escuela para chicos con problemas…

Él soltó una risotada.

-No sé que podría ser –dijo Sonic con timidez

-Créeme, Sonic, yo tampoco.

-Haría cualquier cosa. Así tendría un techo durante estos seis meses. Con este disfraz y mi nombre falso, nadie sabría la verdad. Te prometo queme mantendré alejado delas personas que amas.

Shadow no dijo nada por un momento. Él erizo frío y sereno del que se había despedido hacía cinco días quedaba muy lejos. En su lugar, había aparecido uno sentimental que hablaba rápidamente.

-Mientras esperaba a que me vinieran a rescatar, pensé en algo. Podrías decir a tus empleados que me dirigía al rancho para pedir trabajo cuando tuve el accidente. Por supuesto, si no te parece una buena idea, podría buscar trabajo por la zona –cruzó las manos con ansiedad-. Al menos, viviría cerca de alguien conocido. No me sentiría tan sola…

El terror que atenazaba su voz revelaba una vulnerabilidad que Shadow nunca se había imaginado. Sonic siempre había parecido tan seguro de sí mismo… Pero aquél chico era distinto.

-Sé que debería haberte dicho que no quería hacer ese viaje, pero no quería molestarte. Lo siento, Shadow. ¿Estás… estás enfadado? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

_(Por supuesto que estoy enfadado)._ Y frustrado y maniatado. De manera que no podía pensar. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza las últimas palabras de ella antes de abandonar la casa:

**_No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya me cuidaba sola antes de conocerte y así volverá a ser ahora._**

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cuál era él verdadero Sonic? ¿Sería posible que le echara de menos? ¿O tenía otro motivo oculto?

Entonces el estómago de Sonic crujió. ¿Es que no había comido nada? El sonido lo devolvió a la realidad: había oscurecido y hacía más frío.

Lo que más le apetecía era mandarlo al otro extremo del mundo. Pero eso ya lo había intentado y no había funcionado. Decidió que la llevaría a Marion y la dejaría en el Branding Iron para que pasara allí la noche.

Pero cuando pensó que había estado en la carretera la mayor parte de la semana y que se había caído a la cuneta durante la ventisca, no le pareció tan buena idea. Además, la cafetería del hostal era el único lugar abierto por las noches y, a veces había jaleo.

Puso en marcha el coche y dio la vuelta. En la oscuridad, sintió la mirada inquisitiva de él.

-Ya es tarde, Sonic –dijo, sabiendo que estaba exhausto-. Te llevo al rancho.

-Gracias, Shadow –murmuró emocionado.

Él no quería su agradecimiento. No la quería cerca de él.

-Me temo que todas las habitaciones de la casa principal están ocupadas por los trabajadores de la escuela. Pero hay una habitación pequeña, medio vacía, al lado de la de Vainilla, que una vez sirvió para la niñera.

-¿Quién es Vainilla?

-La contraté como cocinera, pero también se ocupa de la casa principal.

-Entiendo. ¿Tú vives en la casa principal?

-Sí –contestó, tensando la mandíbula-. Si encuentro una cama, pasarás la noche en la habitación de la niñera. Mañana por la mañana, ya veremos que hacer contigo.

-Por favor, no te tomes muchas molestias. No ocupo demasiado espacio y puedo dormir en cualquier sitio.

Sabía que no estaba siendo provocativa a propósito, pero las palabras "en cualquier sitio" lo incomodaban. En circunstancias normales, Shadow le habría ofrecido su cama y él se acostaría en un sofá del salón. Pero, tal y como se sentía en esos momentos, probablemente, antes de que amaneciera se habría acostado con él sin su permiso.

Para colmo, había llegado suplicándole como si fuera una vagabunda que no tuviera dónde dormir. Seis meses. Ese era el tiempo que él mismo había estipulado.

-Shadow… -dijo Sonic con voz vacilante.

-¿Qué?

Él tomó aliento antes de continuar.

-Sé que soy un gran estorbo.

_(Puedes estar seguro)_.

-¿Cómo me dirijo a ti cuando estemos solos?

Después de un año de matrimonio, la pregunta parecía ridícula. La situación estaba rayando en lo absurdo.

-Como te dirigirías a alguien que acabas de conocer.

Después se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Vas a ocultar mi identidad a todos?

Él le lanzó una mirada.

-Si te refieres a Clay, la respuesta es sí. Por el momento es lo mejor.

Enviaba allí a los chicos con problemas para alejarlos de las distracciones mundanas. Para ellos, igual que para el resto de los trabajadores, sería mejor no saber de su famosa mujer estaba allí

-Por supuesto –dijo mirando al suelo—tiene que estar encantado de tenerte cerca todo el tiempo. Un chico necesita a su padre.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Es una pena que el padre de Clay esté muerto.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan, channn ya salio el peine diria mi mamá... Clay no es el hijo de Shadow (jejeje****)** **pobre sonic la sorpresa que se tomó y tomara en el prox capi los dejo a su himaginacion (mirada misteriosa)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ori the hedgehog aqui sonic es un hermafrodita, con tan solo ponerse ropa de mujer se mirará malditamente sexy. me exedí por eso, **

******shadonic25 ****yo tampoco se cómo shadow puede contenerse tanto en no hacer suyo a sonic, jejejeje es mi historia. y para aclarar cuando sonic está con otros que no sea shadow se referiran a él como ella. y cuando es con su amor es él o cuando estoy describiendo me refiero a sonic como él. espero me entiendas. **

**aclaración los personajes aqui estan vestidos, los pensamientos son los que están en paréntesis y cursiva y la repetición de palabras del pasado sólo en negrita**.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Sonic estaba convencido de que no lo había entendido bien.

-Pero, yo pensé…

-Llegaste a una conclusión equivocada –la cortó en seco-. Hace dos años, se metió en la droga y dedicó al vandalismo callejero. Cuando la policía lo pescó, su madre acudió a mí. Desde entonces, he trabajado con ella para intentar ayudarlo.

-¡Entonces, Shadow llevaba dos años viendo a la madre de Clay! Cualquier ilusión que Sonic se hubiese hecho al saber que no tenía un hijo se desvaneció con esa otra noticia.

-¿Vive en Providence?

-Así es, pero lo he arreglado todo para que venga al rancho con cierta frecuencia.

Otro puñal para su corazón.

-¿Por qué no ha venido hasta aquí en esta ocasión?

-Porque no se encontraba bien.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Tiene más hijos?

-No.

Sonic ahogó un suspiro. Dado que Shadow era un hombre divorciado, no tenía que esconder sus relaciones. Naturalmente, se acostaría con ella. Providence estaba muy cerca de Newport y eso explicaba por qué él había contenido tanto durante su matrimonio.

_(El detective dijo que era atractiva)._

Temía que si seguía preguntando, se notaría que estaba celosa, por lo que se obligó a mirar por la ventana y a permanecer en silencio el resto del viaje.

Las nubes se movían por el cielo nocturno. Cuando la luna salía, podía entrever campos de nieve y de pinos; un paisaje desolador. Seguía sin comprender por qué Shadow lo había dejado todo para ir a ese lugar. Probablemente, a la madre de Clay le gustase. Incluso si no era así, nunca lo dejaría escapar; ninguna mujer en sus cabales lo haría.

¿Sería su madures y experiencia lo que lo había mantenido interesado todo ese tiempo?

Sonic no se había acostado nunca con nadie, por lo que difícilmente podría competir con ella.

Cuando comenzaron a gustarle los chicos, conoció a Shadow; pero él solo la veía como a una adolescente. Sin embargo, para él, las horas que pasaba en el yate de los Wainwright eran realmente importantes.

Aunque siempre estaba rodeado por sus hermanos y por el resto de la familia. Sonic se dio cuenta de que era bastante solitario. Mientras todos se dedicaban a jugar, él parecía serio y pensativo.

Protegido por sus gafas de sol, Sonic estudiaba su poderoso físico de hébano, sus movimientos, su mechón de pelo, la manera en que el viento mecía sus púas negras…

Solo una vez le dedicó la blancura de su sonrisa mientras miraban unos delfines y se los señalaba. Aunque el momento que compartieron fue breve, lo recordaba como algo maravilloso. Cuando se acabó, él ya había puesto su corazón en manos de Shadow.

Como consecuencia de ello, nunca volvió a gustarle nadie más que Shadow, su Shadow.

Después de darle las gracias por un día maravilloso, abandonó el yate con el recuerdo de unos ojos rojos rubí. Mientras lo saludaba desde la cubierta del barco de su familia, decidió que cuando creciera se casaría con él.

Su mejor amigo, Tails, le había dicho que estaba loco.

**De verdad, Sonikku, cuando tengas la edad adecuada para que un hombre tan guapísimo como Shadow Wainwright se fije en ti, ya será senador, estará casado, con alguien igual de estupendo y probablemente tenga varios hijos. Olvídalo.**

Pero Sonic no tuvo en cuenta el consejo de su amigo. Después del instituto, fue a la universidad para estudiar Económicas. Al terminar la carrera, necesitaba experiencia y su madre le aconsejó que trabajara en la campaña del senador Wainwright. La idea le pareció estupenda por varias razones. La más importante de todas era que estaría mas cerca de Shadow, quien todavía era soltero más codiciado de Rhode Island.

Se hiso buen amigo del senador y su esposa, y sus familias comenzaron a relacionarse. Entonces, empezó a ver a Shadow más a menudo.

Normalmente, sólo se saludaban, pero, a veces, incluso se paraban a discutir algún aspecto de la campaña. La actitud de ella siempre fue discreta y nunca le permitió ver la tormenta de deseo que bullía en su interior.

Un día, llegó el momento que ella tanto anhelaba.

El senador quería que su hijo pequeño leyera un discurso antes de que él diera una conferencia de prensa sobre el medio ambiente. Por desgracia, nadie podía localizarlo y solo quedaban tres horas para salir en antena.

Sonic, junto con otras personas, se ofreció para buscarlo. Con una copia del discurso bajo el brazo corrió hacia su casa. Obedeciendo a un impulso, tomó la lancha de su padre y se dirigió a una zona cerca de la casa de los Wainwright. Allí solía ir Shadow a pescar después de pasar el día en los tribunales. Como no podía localizarlo, tomó los binoculares. Lo único que vio fue un bote de pesca al lado de la playa y alguien que había encendido un fuego. Al acercarse un poco más, vio que era él.

Estaba solo, limpiando pescado.

Nunca, desde que lo conocía, habían estado a solas.

Se acercó y paró el motor. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que temía que el oyera. Cuando su lancha encalló en la arena, él se puso de pie para ayudarlo.

Antes de saltar a la orilla, durante un segundo, descubrió en el una mirada cargada de deseo e, instantáneamente, su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse. Era justo lo que estaba esperando durante tantos años.

Li iba a demostrar a Tails que estaba equivocado. Todavía no era senador ni tampoco estaba casado

-Tu padre te ha estado buscando. Le gustaría que estudiaras esto antes de la conferencia de prensa de esta noche –dijo, ofreciéndole el sobre que contenía el discurso, pero él no lo tomó.

En lugar de eso, lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y él no pudo ver su expresión.

-Mi padre es muy afortunado por tener a su lado a alguien tan leal y tan trabajadora como tú. Espero que algún día te lo diga.

El inesperado comentario de Shadow, lo dejo pensativo. No se trataba exactamente de una critica, pero el notó que estaba enfadado. No sabía si con él o con su padre, o con los dos.

-¿Quieres que abra el sobre y te lo lea?

-No.

Él se quedó helado ante tal respuesta.

-¿Te lo dejo entonces?

-No –volvió a repetir.

La tención era palpable. Sonic se quedó mirando al fuego. Algo estaba pasando por la mente de Shadow. Rezaba para que tuviera que ver con él. Pero que no fuera algo malo, sino algo personal e íntimo.

Los segundos pasaban y él soñaba que le pidiera que se quedara con él.

Después de un largo silencio habló:

-Me pregunto si me sería tan fiel a mí si yo te pidiera un favor.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Volvería y le diría a mi padre que no me has encontrado?

Inmediatamente, Sonic comprendió que se había inmiscuido en un momento muy íntimo para él. Era posible que hubiese cometido un error imperdonable. Si era así, entonces todos sus sueños habían sido en vano.

Sintiéndose desolada, se dirigió hacia la lancha.

-No te he visto –dijo por encima de su hombro.

Aunque no hizo ningún comentario, la ayudó a subir la lancha y se quedó allí de pie, mientras él arrancaba y se marchaba.

Tres semanas más tarde, recibió una sorprendente llamada. Se trataba de Shadow, que lo invitaba a cenar. Durante esa cena, le había pedido que fuera su mujer y él había aceptado.

-¿Sonic?

La profunda voz que tanto amaba lo devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Sí? –susurró.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño cuando te caíste en la cuneta?

-No. Pero tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Necesitas comer algo. Ya casi hemos llegado a casa.

Qué fácil era para él pronunciar la palabra "casa". ¿Por qué no? Llevaba un año visitando el rancho. Para él, la casa de Newport, con su esposa de cartón incluida, no era más que un hotel de lujo donde estar entre escapadas románticas a Providence.

No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse traicionado o celoso, pero estas emociones, estaban ahí y no podía evitarlas.

Se encontraba tan cansado de esa lucha interna… Lo amaba profundamente.

¿Qué pasaría si él le dijera que se tenía que marchar tan pronto como estuviera el coche reparado?

¿Qué podría hacer?

Detuvo el todoterreno frente a una de las casas del rancho. Había mas edificaciones, pero la nieve las ocultaba de tal manera que era difícil verlas.

Sonic apenas se podía mover. Antes de que consiguiera abrir la puerta, Shadow ya había dado la vuelta al coche para ayudarlo a salir. Era maravilloso volver a sentirse protegido por el.

En ese momento una mujer, un conejo de mediana edad con el pelo castaño obscuro y crema apareció en la puerta.

Vainilla, tenemos una visitante que va a pasar aquí la noche –la informó él.

-Clover lo intuyó antes que yo –al mencionar ese nombre, un collie paso por su lado para saludar a Shadow. Al cabo de un momento, estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Sonic, olisqueándole las manos.

La mujer conejo se rio entre dientes.

-Tú debes de ser Teri. Bienvenida al rancho. Me alegro de que estés bien.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Sonic.

-Esperemos que el coche de la señorita Jones le haya ido igual de bien –murmuró Shadow, con un tono seco.

Empezó a empujarlo hacia el interior de la casa, pero él se resistía.

Cuando él observó hacia arriba, él estaba observándolo fijamente.

-No tengas miedo de Clover. Es una perra muy buena. Solo tienes que darle una palmadita en la cabeza y sabrá que eres su amiga.

A Sonic no le daba miedo el animal; había crecido en una casa llena de perros y los adoraba. De hecho, si su matrimonio hubiese sido normal, le habría pedido uno. Pero como ella solo iba a casa a dormir y no hablaban mucho… simplemente, supuso que no le gustaría tener un animal cerca.

Sin embargo, la presencia de Clover le demostraba que estaba equivocado.

La reticencia de Sonic se debía a que lo había llamado "Señorita Jones" y eso hacía que la presentación fuera real.

¡Lo odiaba!

Sonic apartó los ojos de Shadow y miró al animal.

-Eres una preciosidad –dijo acariciando al collie.

-Parece que has hecho una nueva amiga –intervino Vainilla-. Cuando estéis listos, tengo un guiso de cordero esperando en la mesa.

Entonces, él se separó de Sonic.

-Guárdame la cena, Vainilla. Voy a sacar el coche de la cuneta antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. Después, buscaré una cama y la llevaré a la habitación de la niñera para nuestra invitada.

Sonic se había sentido abandonado si no hubiera sido por Clover, que la miraba con ojos suplicantes, aparentemente a que se uniera a ellos.

-¡Clover!

El animal trotó en dirección a su amo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal de Sonic.

-Hay un cuarto de baño detrás de las escaleras donde puedes refrescarse antes de la cena –le indicó la cocinera.

Si Vainilla se hubiera dado cuenta de la tención, no dijo nada al respecto.

La casa era una edificación rustica de madera con un diseño sencillo. Por el centro, discurría un pasillo desde el que se accedía a varias habitaciones: a la izquierda, vio un estudio y, a la derecha, una sala pequeña con una chimenea al fondo.

Pasadas las escaleras que eran troncos partidos a la mitad, encontró el baño. Más allá, vio un par de puertas dobles con vidrieras que conducían a una gran habitación, mitad cocina mitad comedor. Esa parte de la casa era muy diferente: las paredes, que eran grandes cristaleras, formaban un diseño geométrico, recordando a una catedral moderna. Estaba claro que la zona había sido reformada para acoger a varias personas.

Seguramente, había sido idea de Shadow. Al pensar en lo poco que lo conocía, sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón, como si realmente le hubieran clavado una daga.

Durante todo su matrimonio, él había guardado muchos secretos. ¿Por qué no le habría hablado nunca de sus planes si había tenido la confianza suficiente para casarse con él? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que le hubiese encantado compartir sus proyectos? ¿Ayudarlo?

Se sentía profundamente herido. Se dirigió al baño y después, a la cocina. Vainilla le había puesto un plato en una de las seis mesas con mantel rojo.

Una vez más, Sonic se sintió terriblemente culpable. Debido a su accidente, Shadow había prescindir la cena. Y si algo que sabía de él, es que tenía un apetito voraz; y lo había acompañado a suficientes actos públicos como para conocer ese detalle.

Su imagen pública no era ningún secreto para él; era en la vida privada donde siempre lo había eludido…

Para Sonic, Shadow no sólo era un buen erizo; además estaba destinado a ser un gran hombre. Cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido estaría de acuerdo con ella. Por eso, ni en sueños se había imaginado que iba abandonarlo todo para irse a vivir en aquel apartado lugar y llevar una vida distinta.

Algo tenía que haber pasado hacía años. Quizá cuando él era tan sólo un adolescente y él no tenía más de uno o dos años.

Si le fiera una oportunidad… A Sonic le encantaría hablar del tema. Deseaba saber cualquier cosa que el quisiera decirle.

-¿Quieres más, Teri?

-No, gracias Vainilla. Estaba delicioso, pero ya he repetido de todo.

-¿Quieres otra taza de té?

-Imposible. Estoy llena.

Recogió la mesa y puso los platos en el fregadero, pero Vainilla no quería que los fregara (que mal se escucho eso).

-El señor Wainwright no aprobaría que un invitado trabajara en la cocina.

-¡Qué tontería! –dijo sin querer apartarse-. Está sacando mi coche de la cuneta y tú has tenido que calentar comida para mí. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-No le va a gustar –insistió Vainilla moviendo la cabeza.

-¡Qué es lo que no me va a gustar?

Las dos mujeres (ejem) giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la figura masculina entraba por la puerta. Iba arrastrando una cama con ruedas, pero Sonic sólo podía mirarlo a él.

Siempre había estado fascinante con traje o esmoquin; pero la chaqueta vieja y los vaqueros ajustados que llevaba resaltaban una virilidad que lo dejó perplejo.

-¡Teri está decidida a ganarse el sustento! –contestó Vainilla.

Sonic no pudo ver la expresión de Shadow, porque el sombrero que llevaba le ocultaba el rostro.

Afortunadamente, el perro no tenía ningún tipo de reservas hacia él y le dio una gran alegría cuando fue a frotarse contra sus piernas.

-Vainilla, voy a buscar el equipaje de la señorita Jones al coche. ¿Puedes enseñarle la habitación donde va a dormir esta noche?

El uso de las palabras "esta noche" volvió a sumir a Sonic en la tristeza.

A la cocinera tampoco le gustó la sugerencia.

-¿Y la cena?

-Me prepararé algo más tarde. Vamos, Clover.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, Sonic llevó la cama a la habitación que había visto hacia un momento. De nuevo, le pareció que Vainilla no estaba cómoda con la situación.

Quizás la mujer estaba molesta por la intromisión en su dominio y en su vida privada.

Lo último que Sonic deseaba era tenerla como enemiga.

Vainilla le señaló el baño que había a la derecha.

-Esto es todo –murmuró-. No hay ninguna ventana, pero está muy limpa porque la semana pasada hicieron la limpieza anual.

-Seguro que estaré encantada –le aseguró Sonic.

-Tampoco hay calefacción.

-No te preocupes.

Sonic abrió la cama, que ocupó toda la habitación. Pero a él no le importaba sufrir aquel tipo de privaciones, incluyendo una habitación fría. Había encontrado a Shadow y lo único que le importaba era estar cercas de él.

-Voy a poner un juego de toallas en el baño. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, nada. Has sido muy amable, Vainilla.

-De nada. Espero que descanses. Hasta mañana –dijo la cocinera, y se marchó.

Mientras estaba acabando de meter la almohada en su funda, oyó pisadas en el pasillo.

Shadow se paró en la puerta bloqueando la entrada de luz. Sólo se veía su poderosa silueta.

A Sonic se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Siento… siento mucho que hayas tenido que sacar el coche de la cuneta. ¿Está muy estropeado?

-No. Solo tiene unos arañazos en el capó. ¿Dónde quieres que deje tus bolsas?

-Déjalas ahí junto a la pared –dijo Sonic, sin aliento.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, entró en la habitación y serró la puerta tras él, dejando la habitación totalmente a oscuras.

-¡Dónde conseguiste las placas de Arizona?

Su voz suave y profunda le caló hondo.

-No las he robado, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

-No quería decir eso

-No, claro que no –respondió él, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho-. Pensé que tu padre intentaría encontrarnos cuando se enterara de que habíamos desaparecido.

Dios, mio si supiera lo que le había dicho a sus padres…

-Les di dinero extra a los detectives con el fin de que hicieran lo que fuera necesario para que nadie pudiera seguirme. Si tenías alguna duda, te puedo asegurar que compre el coche en efectivo en Sterling.

-¿En Connecticut? –parecía incrédulo.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo?

-en cuanto saliste de casa, en dirección del aeropuerto, uno de los detectives me llevó allí para comprarlo. Después, durante el viaje, siempre he pagado con dinero para no dejar ningún rastro.

Aunque estuvieran a oscuras, Sonic podía sentir la tención que emanaba de él.

-¿Cancelaste el viaje que te había organizado?

-No –contestó con voz trémula-. Temía que tu padre sospechara algo. Sé que costó un montón de dinero; por eso quería hablar contigo. Si me permitieras trabajar aquí, no tendrás que pagarme ningún sueldo… Además, te devolveré hasta el último centavo.

-Olvida el dinero. Es lo que menos me preocupa. Sonic tembló porque en su voz notó furia contenida.

-Sé que te preocupa que tu padre me haya seguido el rastro, pero te aseguro que tuve mucho cuidado. No se cómo…

-En éste rancho todo el mundo se acuesta temprano –lo interrumpió él con brusquedad.

-¿Quieres de… decir que vas a darme trabajo? –preguntó Sonic, de manera entrecortada.

-Quiero decir que no hay trabajo para ti.

-¿Ni siquiera para echar una mano en las cuadras?

-El Sonic que yo conozco es uno de los mejores organizadores de fiestas del planeta. Pero, que yo sepa, el único caballo que has montado es el poni que te regalaron a los ocho años.

Aunque lo que había dicho era cierto, la burla le hizo mucho daño.

-Podría aprender, Shadow.

-Al montar, tal vez; pero el trabajo en las cuadras es más que eso. Además, el capataz es el encargado de las cuadras. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!

Escuchó cómo tomaba aliento. Había llegado al límite de su paciencia, pero él estaba luchando por su amor.

-Si el capataz estuviera dispuesto a enseñarme, ¿me dejaría quedarme?

-Eso no va a suceder, así que no vamos a seguir con el tema. Que descanses. Lo vas a necesitar para el viaje que te espera mañana.

Con ese frio comentario, abandonó la pequeña habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Sonic esperó a que el sonido de sus pasos se apagara; después se lanzó hacia la habitación de Vainilla. Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta barnizada a la vez que llamaba a la mujer. Un minuto más tarde, la mujer apareció tras la puerta en bata y camisón.

-¿Qué pasa, Teri?

-Perdona que te moleste, pero necesito que me des información. Vine al rancho a pedir trabajo y el señor Wainwright me dijo que tenía que dirigirme al capataz. Me gustaría hablar con él lo antes posible. Quizá durante el desayuno.

-¿Quieres trabajar en los establos? –preguntó Vainilla muy sorprendida.

-Sí. Necesito el trabajo.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que dijo, la mejor hora para hablar con Knuckles es a las cinco y media de la mañana. Estará en la cuadra con los otros trabajadores. Los hombres no entran a trabajar hasta las ocho, después de los chicos.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Dónde está la cuadra?

-¿No te lo dijo el señor Wainwright?

-Seguro que lo había hecho, pero tuve que marcharme porque tenía algo más importante que hacer –era otra mentira, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Ese algo más importante, normalmente, tiene que ver con los chicos –murmuró Vainilla-. Representa la figura del padre para todos ellos. Esos chicos no saben lo afortunados que son –añadió con un suspiro-. Pero, lo que tú querías saber es dónde está la cuadra, ¿verdad? Hay un camino detrás de la casa principal. Síguelo y encontrarás la cuadra a tu derecha.

Sonic estaba deseoso de saber más cosas sobre la vida de Shadow en Montana. Le hubiese gustado hacerle un montón de preguntas a Vainilla, pero no se atrevió. So lo hiciera, la cocinera desconfiaría aún más de ella.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Vainilla. Te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

-No te preocupes. Cuando hayas acabado de hablar con Knuckles, ven a tomar el desayuno.

-Gracias.

Sonic preparó unos vaqueros y un jersey para el día siguiente y puso el despertador a las cinco.

Como no podía cerrar la puerta con llave, tuvo que dormir con la peluca puesta. Afortunadamente, sí se podía quitar las lentillas marrones. Las puso en una caja al lado de la cama. La otra caja con lentillas la tenía en la guantera del coche.

El colchón de la cama era tan blando y probablemente malo para la espalda, pero se sentía tan agradecido por estar bajo el mismo techo que Shadow, que nada le importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, tenía un trabajo importante que hacer. En lugar de conquistar a un magnate de las finanzas para que diera una cuantiosa donación, tendría que convencer al capataz para que le proporcionara trabajo; incluso si eso significaba que tenía que crear uno para ella.

Los únicos capataces que Sonic conocía eran los de las películas del Oeste. Un tipo duro que prefería la compañía de hombres. Exceptuando los fines de semana que frecuentaba el salón del lugar para jugar las cartas, beber whisky y disfrutar de la compañía femenina. Quizás el estereotipo fuera un poco exagerado, pero él no creía que Knuckles fuera muy distinto.

Si se presentaba como la "mujer" moderna, sofisticada, rica y liberada que siempre había sido, probablemente no conseguiría nada.

Así es como la conocía Shadow, por eso había descartado la idea desde el primer momento. Pero no tenía ni idea desde el primer momento. Pero no tenía ni idea de lo decidido que estaba a quedarse en el rancho.

Como no sabía nada sobre caballos, su instinto le dijo que obtendría más de ese tal Knuckles, si actuaba de manera sumisa y se mostraba necesitada. Unas cuantas lágrimas de gratitud y algunos halagos a su caballerosidad podrían ayudarlo a conseguir lo que Shadow consideraba imposible.


	4. Chapter 4

**despues de casi dos meses de ausencia aqui esta el capitulo 4. malditos exámenes de la universidad no me dejaban en paz. menos charla y al fic.**

**aclaración los personajes aqui estan vestidos, los pensamientos son los que están en paréntesis y cursiva y la repetición de palabras del pasado sólo en negrita**.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Clover, quieta. La perra dejó de gemir, pero continuó paseando nerviosa por la habitación.

-Ya hemos salido dos veces –le dijo, con frustración-. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Normalmente, la perra se echaba a dormir en la alfombra, al lado de la cama-, pero, esa noche, actuaba de manera extraña.

Cuando volvió a emitir otro sonido, Shadow encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué demonios…?

No termino su frase porque el animal llevaba su jersey en la boca. Debía de haberlo agarrado de la silla.

-Ven aquí, Clover. Dámelo.

De mala gana, lo dejó a su lado. Se trataba del jersey azul marino que había llevado puesto todo el día. El mismo que llevaba cuando tomó a Sonic en sus brazos para sacarlo del coche.

De repente, comprendió lo que estaba pasando: Clover había sentido el olor de su mujer en la prenda. Alguna vez, en el pasado, había olisqueado su ropa al llegar de Rhode Island y probablemente lo asociaba a Sonic. Por eso se había mostrado tan cariñosa con él, por que le resultaba familiar.

Con ese pensamiento, otro vívido recuerdo lo asaltó. El de Sonic acariciando a Clover. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, abría dicho que se trataba de una persona que le gustaban los animales. Sin embargo, eso no concordaba con algo que la señora Dawson había contado sobre la oposición de su hijo a tener un perro.

Al principio de su matrimonio, quiso regalarle uno para que le hiciera compañía mientras él estaba fuera. Pero, después del comentario de la madre de Sonic, abandonó la idea.

Shadow se inclino sobre el animal y le acarició la cabeza.

-Sé que quieres ir abajo para conocerlo mejor, pero no puedes. Está dormido, y mañana se va a marchar. Por lo tanto, no merece la pena. Pórtate bien y túmbate a tu sitio.

Cuando Clover hizo lo que su amo le ordenaba, él tiró el jersey encima de una silla y apagó la luz. Una hora más tarde estaba despierto.

Era absolutamente tener paz con Sonic en el rancho. Su presencia lo había trastocado todo. El recuerdo que lo que sintió al tenerlo en sus brazos era un tormento continuo.

Como no era ningún masoquista, lo único que podía hacer era deshacerse de él al día siguiente.

Sonic había mencionado la posibilidad de trabajar en algún sitio por esa zona. Con un par de llamadas, él podría encontrarle un trabajo temporal. Algo que tuviera que ver con su experiencia en conseguir fondos y con ordenadores, en eso sí que era un verdadero experto.

Kalispell estaba a la distancia adecuada para no tener que verlo si no era realmente necesario. Había muchos apartamentos y algunos estaban amueblados. Haría todo lo que estuviera a su mano para verlo en algún lugar seguro.

No importaba en cuantos lugares se lo imaginara al final, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena. La decisión de Sonic de no hacer el viaje que le había organizado para él lo había cambiado todo.

Todavía lo sorprendía que ni siquiera hubiera volado a París.

Si realmente le daba miedo estar solo, como había dicho, lo mejor era que volviera a Newport, a la casa que él le había regalado.

Ya le había robado un año y medio, contando con el periodo de compromiso. Después de todo lo que había hecho por él, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a recuperar su vida. El hombre que el destino hubiese elegido para Sonic debía estar esperándolo… Cuando antes lo encontrara, antes comenzaría a realizarse sus sueños.

Debía haber estado loco para pretender que se fuera al extranjero por tanto tiempo. Había estado demasiado pendiente de sus propios planes.

Ya era hora de que se enfrentara a la realidad. ¿Qué más daba si su padre se enteraba de la verdad al día siguiente o al cabo de seis meses? La confrontación que tanto temía era inevitable.

Al menos, cuando la ruptura final llegara, podría consolarse con el rancho para chicos era un hecho ya consumado.

Algo que nunca hubiera conseguido sin la ayuda de Sonic.

Había decidido llevarlo al aeropuerto al día siguiente por la mañana. Sintió un dolor en el corazón y deseó quedarse dormido para olvidarse de todo.

Esa noche durmió mal y, cuando ya no podía aguantar más tiempo en la cama, se levantó y tomó una ducha fría.

Clover estaba junto a la puerta impaciente por salir.

-Ya sé que estás muy nerviosa –murmuró Shadow, sintiendo un vacío en su interior porque, después de esta mañana Sonic ya no estaría con ellos. (NA o al menos eso cree)

Se calzó las botas y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Clover salió disparada en busca de su presa, que no era otro que Sonic.

Cuando Shadow llegó a la planta de abajo, el perro ya se había paseado por toda la casa y estaba esperándolo junto a la puerta, ladrando. Shadow miró su reloj. Eran las seis menos cuarto, la hora del paseo.

Al abrir la puerta principal, se dio cuenta que el coche de Sonic no estaba donde él lo había dejado la noche anterior.

¿Había sido tan cruel con él que se había marchado para no tener que volver a verlo?

Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago.

En la nieve, las pisadas de Clover se dirigían hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Shadow se dio cuenta de que el animal iba tras las huellas del coche y pensó que tenía una perra muy inteligente. En la parte de atrás, a unos cuatrocientos metros, estaba la cuadra.

¿Habría salido Sonic a explorar o se habría perdido?

Si su intención era abandonar la finca, menos mal que aún no había encontrado el camino. Por mucho que deseara que se marchara de su vida, quería que le hiciera de la manera más segura.

* * *

En el interior de la cuadra, la temperatura era de muy pocos grados. Los caballos eran afortunados, porque disfrutaban de pieles naturales. Él tenía que conformarse con su cazadora. Se la había abrochado hasta el cuello.

La mayoría de los caballos lo miraba mientras, tranquilamente, masticaban su heno. Se paró en el último compartimento para admirar un precioso caballo. Era enorme. Cuando le habló, el animal dio unos pasos atrás.

-No tengas miedo –le dijo con voz suave. Le intrigaba que el caballo estuviera asustado siendo tan grande. Pero, después de todo, él era un intruso.

-Lo que pasa es que no habéis sido formalmente presentados –dijo una suave voz masculina.

-¡Oh! –Sonic se volvió sintiéndose avergonzado-. No lo oí entrar.

Un hombre echidna delgado, de alrededor de unos treinta años con púas rojas y con ojos violetas lo estaba mirando fijamente. Tenía una altura media y era muy atractivo. Probablemente, uno de los trabajadores.

-Me llamo Teri Jones. Estaba esperando para hablar con el capataz. Vainilla me dijo que quizá lo encontrara aquí.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del desconocido, haciéndolo parecer más joven.

-Tenía razón. Yo soy Knuckles Whittaker –anunció, extendiendo una gran mano con nudillos que él estrechó-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Parecía que el estereotipo de capataz representado en las películas del oeste le había fallado. Dudó de que hacerse "la necesitada" le fuera a dar resultado. Lo que dijera e hiciera en ese momento iba a determinar si se quedaba en el rancho o no. Quizá la sinceridad fuera la mejor arma que podía utilizar. Aunque sin pasarse.

-He venido al rancho a buscar trabajo –dijo después de tomar aliento-. Nunca he trabajado con caballos, y tampoco sé montar, pero estoy deseando aprender. Es una cuestión vital. –añadió con voz temblorosa-. Por favor señor Whittaker, si me diera una oportunidad, le demostraría que puedo trabajar duro. Haría cualquier cosa.

Él se echó su sombrero de vaquero hacia atrás.

-¿Le importa si le pregunto porque quiere trabajar en el rancho si éste entorno le parece tan ajeno?

Sonic se sintió aliviado de que todavía no le hubiera dicho que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Verá, la verdad es que necesito probarme a mi misma que puedo hacer algo totalmente diferente de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Necesito saber quién soy. ¿Puede entenderme señor Whittaker?

-Preferiría que nos tuteáramos. No sé si entiendo muy bien. Pero el problema es que es difícil aprender este trabajo.

-Pero seguro que no es imposible.

-Eso depende de la persona.

-Por favor, déjame intentarlo. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-¿Me dijiste que nunca habías montado a caballo? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sólo un poni, cuando era pequeña.

-¿Dónde fue eso?

Él tomó aliento. Esa era la parte que realmente más odiaba, tenía que mentir.

-En Flagstaff, Arizona. Por favor, Knuckles, imagínate que soy un hombre. ¿Qué sería lo primero que me pedirías que hiciera?

-Sacar el estiércol de los establos y extender paja fresca en cada compartimento.

-¿con los caballos dentro?

La pregunta le provocó una carcajada.

-No.

Nunca lo contrataría. Había perdido su única oportunidad. Pensar que tendría que separarse de Shadow era tan doloroso que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Eh! No pretendía hacerte llorar –dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-No es por ti. Es que realmente quería trabajar en el rancho. Pero veo que soy la última persona que alguien contrataría. Perdóname por hacerte perder el tiempo.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó él, al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Quizá no sepas nada sobre caballos pero como has sido tan sincera te voy a dar una oportunidad.

El corazón de Sonic se puso a latir desaforadamente.

-Pero si vas a trabajar para mí -continuó-, lo primero que tienes que hacer es comprarte ropa que no temas ensuciar. También podrás hacerte con unas botas camperas y con un par de buenos guantes. Empezaremos mañana a las siete. Comenzarás aquí, con los alumnos que están acostumbrándose a los caballos. Todos están aprendiendo a darles de comer y a limpiar el establo. Por la tarde, te enseñaré a montar y, en dos semanas, decidiré si te contrato o no.

(Dos semanas para estar junto a Shadow)

Ese pensamiento le produjo tal alegría que tuvo ganas de abrazar al capataz. Pero se contuvo.

-Muchas gracias, Knuckles. No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí –murmuró cargada de emoción-. Trabajaré tan duro que nunca te arrepentirás de haberme dado esta oportunidad. ¿Dónde duermen los trabajadores?

-Tenemos nuestro propio dormitorio.

-¿Hay sitio para alguien más?

Knuckles se sonrojó. Lo cual decía mucho más sobre el capataz. Se trataba de un duro vaquero que en realidad era todo un caballero. Pensó que la combinación era algo extraña. Shadow sabía lo que hacía al contratarlo para que trabajara con chicos problemáticos.

-No te preocupes, Knuckles. Ya encontraré un sitio donde alojarme. Hasta mañana a las siete.

Diciendo eso, se dirigió a la puerta a toda velocidad, deseoso de marcharse a Kalispell para comprarse ropa. En su precipitación, no vio al perro que se dirigía hacia él hasta que este se le atravesó entre las piernas haciéndolo caer de bruces en la nieve.

-¡Clover! –dijo entre risas mientras la perra le lamía la cara.

Rodaron juntas por la nieve un instante y, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la cara seria de Shadow que corría hacia él. En un instante, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Contra el cielo púrpura, sus púas obscuras y sus preciosos ojos rubí fijos en él parecía aún más atractivos. Sonic quedó fascinado por su masculina y distinguida belleza.

-¿Estás bien?

El timbre profundo de su voz revelaba que no llevaba levantado mucho tiempo.

-Sí –le contestó encantado de volver a verlo-. Estamos bien ¿verdad, Clover? –añadió abalanzándose sobre la perra como si de un bote salvavidas se tratar. No quería que Shadow se diera cuenta de que el contacto con su mano lo derretía por dentro.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en el establo?

Estaba esperando esa pregunta con cierto temor. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Shadow no llevaba ninguna prenda de abrigo. Probablemente había dejado el rancho a toda velocidad.

-Quería hablar con tu capataz. Vainilla me dijo que podía encontrarlo en los establos si me levantaba temprano.

El rostro de Shadow se endureció.

-¿Y lo encontraste?

-Si –contestó, poniéndose más nervioso.

-¿Con qué resultado? –preguntó con una expresión furiosa.

-Me va a permitir que me quede de aprendiz durante dos semanas. Si paso la prueba, me contratará.

Un silencio amenazador siguió a su respuesta.

-¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó Shadow, después de un rato.

-Limpiando los establos.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras murmuraba algo que Sonic no había oído jamás.

E él no le gustó su reacción.

-Obviamente, Knuckles tiene más fe en mis habilidades que tú.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en la cara de Shadow. Su mirada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-No creo que haya sido por su fe en tus habilidades por lo que te ha contratado, cariño.

Shadow estaba enfadado; mucho más enfadado de lo que jamás lo había visto Sonic. Sin embargo, por una infinitesimal fracción de segundo, le pareció descubrir en su mirada un fuego abrasador.

De repente, volvió atrás en el tiempo y recordó aquella ocasión en que había ido a buscarlo por encargo del padre de Shadow. Cuando lo encontró, esos dos rubís que eran sus ojos le habían enviado el mismo e inconfundible deseo primitivo.

No importaba lo furioso que estuviera, él tenía pruebas de que no era totalmente indiferente a su presencia. Por eso decidió apostar fuerte:

-Ya que me tienes tanto miedo, te ahorraré la molestia de decirle que ha cometido un error al contratarme.

En un arrebato de inspiración, metió la mano en el pelo de la perra y dijo.

-Vamos, Clover, quizá tú puedas ayudarme a dimitir.

Sin esperar a la reacción de Shadow, se dirigió a la puerta acompañado del animal.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Sonic sintió una mano de acero en su brazo.

Shadow lo sujetó con fuerza. Su boca se había convertido en un afina línea de ira. Esta vez, el temor atenazó su cuerpo.

-No vas a entrar ahí y dejar el trabajo que te acaban de ofrecer –anunció fríamente, con sus manos sujetando los hombros de Sonic-. Knuckles querría saber la razón y cuando le dijeras que yo no lo aprobaba, pensaría que no tengo la suficiente confianza en él. Probablemente se marcharía y eso rompería la estabilidad que he tardado un año en crear. Conseguir un buen capataz es una de las cosas más difíciles; pero conseguir a alguien con las cualidades de Knuckles casi un milagro.

La regañina le habría dolido en cualquier momento. Pero la pasión que escondían sus palabras hizo comprender a Sonic que Shadow había puesto su corazón y su alma en ese proyecto. Él no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse. Por puro egoísmo, lo había colocado en una difícil posición.

Había sido horrible por su parte seguirlo hasta Montana. Una ocurrencia totalmente descabellada.

-No tengo ningún interés en causarte daño, Shadow –dijo en un susurro-. Knuckles me ha dado dos semanas, pasando ese tiempo le daré las gracias por la oportunidad y le diré que me vuelvo a Flagstaff. Ahora, si me lo permites tengo cosas que hacer.

Sus palabras lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué cosas? –la aspereza de su voz lo hirió.

-Necesito comprar cosas para mi trabajo. Además tengo que buscar un lugar dónde quedarme. Me imagino que en el Branding Iron tendrán alguna habitación libre.

-Imposible –cortó él de forma brusca-. Por razones de seguridad y de comodidad, todos los trabajadores viven en el rancho. Después del estilo de vida al que has estado acostumbrado, difícilmente podrías considerar un dormitorio la habitación de la niñera. Pero allí exactamente donde te quedaras hasta que te marches.

Él se alejó con miedo de que viera la tristeza de su mirada. _(__Si supieras, mi amor, que soy feliz con sólo estar a tu lado)._

Shadow lo alcanzó.

-Te llevaré a casa y después iremos a Kalispell.

Si lo había entendido correctamente, iba a llevarlo a hacer las compras. Apenas podía contener su alegría al montarse en el asiento del copiloto. Pero su euforia duró muy poco.

-Clay vendrá con nosotros. Le prometí a su madre que le compraría ropa adecuada en cuanto llegásemos.

Tras aquel comentario, Shadow serró la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta del conductor. A Sonic le encantaba mirarlo. Ajustó el asiento a sus piernas musculosas y agarró el volante.

-¿Y Clover?

-Puede seguirnos a pie.

-Pero quiere venir con nosotros. Mírale la cara, esos ojos tristes… ni siquiera mueve la cola.

-Sobrevivirá –dijo mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Está claro que te adora. ¿Desde cuando la tienes?

-Después de comprar el rancho, necesitaba un perro guardián y entonces la encontré en una perrera.

-Es preciosa. ¿Cómo acabó allí?

-La primera vez que la vi estaba casi muerta. Su propietario la había abandonado y necesitaba ayuda. El veterinario del rancho dijo que necesitaría atención continua para sobrevivir. Y pensé que sería un buen proyecto para los chicos.

Los ojos de Sonic se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginar el amor que Clover debía de sentir por Shadow, que le había salvado la vida.

Durante su corto matrimonio, siempre había adorado al hombre admirable que tenía sentado a su lado, pero él había guardado las distancias en todo momento y nunca le había permitido ver más allá de la superficie.

Desde su llegada al rancho, algo milagroso había pasado. A pesar de todos los intentos por echarlo, él había logrado entrar por un instante en su mente atravesando su coraza.

Aunque no había el motivo que había tenido para dedicarse a esa vida, intuía haber sufrido una experiencia devastadora. Pero había una cosa que sí entendía. Los objetivos de Shadow eran altruistas. Estaba hecho de otra pasta. Lo quería tanto…

-Sonic…

Él dio un salto sorprendido de que ya hubiesen llegado a la entrada de la casa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has desayunado?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Él salió del coche.

Voy a buscar a Clay. Nos veremos en el coche dentro de diez minutos. Ya comeremos algo en la ciudad.

Normalmente, Shadow lo ayudaba a salir del coche, pero ésta vez no lo hizo. Después de llamar a Clover, que no estaba muy lejos desaparecieron antes de que pusiera los pies en la tierra.

El sol ya había alcanzado el horizonte. No había ni rastro de la tormenta del día anterior y la temperatura era mucho más cálida. Iba a ser un día precioso.

Después del largo invierno de Montana, la primavera comenzaba a mostrar sus signos. Como había conseguido quedarse al lado de Shadow un poco más, podía sentirlos en su corazón. Muy efímeros, pero, a pesar de todo, transmisores de vida.

Al entrar en la casa escuchó voces que provenían del comedor. La curiosidad le hizo detenerse en la puerta un momento.

La escena del interior le recordó al comedor de un colegio pero sin chicas.

Shadow había crecido rodeado de hermanos que competían en todo. Debía de saber muy bien como manejar a esos chicos.

Él es hijo único. Fue el centro del universo de sus padres desde el momento en que fue concebido.

Shadow debía considerarlo como un niño mimado porque siempre le habían dado todo y nunca había tenido que compartir nada. Para colmo, gracia s a su padre, ahora pensaba que su mayor deseo era convertirse en primera dama.

¡Qué poco lo conocía!

Todo lo que deseaba era ser su primera dama. Y poco le importaba si eran ricos o pobres. Pero sabía que él era el único culpable de que Shadow tuviera esa opinión. De alguna manera, tenía que haberle mostrado que no era la persona que él creía.

Si pudiera aprender cómo funciona el rancho, entonces podría ayudarlo con sus tareas, cualesquiera que estas fueran. Conseguir un puesto en los establos era un paso en la dirección adecuada, pero eso solo era el principio.

También tenía que conseguir entablar una buena relación con los empleados y los alumnos y los alumnos. Shadow se daría cuenta

Todo lo que deseaba era ser su primera dama. Y poco le importaba si eran ricos o pobres. Pero sabía que él era la único culpable de que Shadow tuviera esa opinión. De alguna manera, tenía que haberle mostrado que no era la persona que él creía.

Si pudiera aprender cómo funcionaba el rancho, entonces podría ayudarlo con sus tareas, cualesquiera que estas fueran. Conseguir un puesto en los establos era un paso en la dirección adecuada, pero eso solo era el principio.

También tenía que conseguir entablar una buena relación con los empleados y los alumnos. Shadow se daría cuenta inmediatamente si los demás lo aceptaban. Quizá después de eso, comenzará a verlo bajo una nueva luz.

Si pudiera llegar a él de manera que no estuviera a la defensiva y admitiera que lo quería y que lo necesitaba en su vida…

¡Y todo eso tenía que suceder en sólo dos semanas!

Mientras para ir a la cuidad, aquellas emociones lo hicieron sentirse enfermo. Cuando llegó al coche, tenía el puso acelerado.

Shadow todavía no había llegado con Clay. Perfecto, necesitaba tiempo para calmarse. Decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de la casa.

En la parte de atrás, había otras tres edificaciones entre los pinos. Parecían nuevas.

Probablemente, cada ves que se había marchado de Newport, había ido a aquel lugar para supervisar la remodelación del rancho.

_(Eso sin olvidar las paradas nocturnas en Providence, se recordó a si mismo)_.

Como si al pensar en la madre de Clay hubiera conjurado al chico, este apareció con Shadow.

El adolescente era alto, con pelaje negro más negro que el de Shadow, ojos cafés y todo desgarbado, todo huesos. Si los hubiera visto juntos antes, se habría dado cuenta de que no eran padre e hijo. Eso le hubiera evitado mucho dolor innecesario.

Desgraciadamente, todavía quedaba por aclarar el asunto de la madre…

Mientras se acercaban al lugar en donde él estaba, los ojos de Shadow lo saludaron en silencio.

-Teri Jones. Este es Clay Talbot, nuestro nuevo alumno.

-Hola, Clay. Encantada de conocerte.

El chico se le quedo mirando fascinado.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Trabajas aquí?

Él evito mirar a Shadow.

-No exactamente. Pero voy a ayudar en las cuadras.

-¡Genial!

-La señorita Jones también necesita ropa. ¿Nos vamos? –sugirió Shadow con una voz profunda, pero su pregunta sonó como una orden.

Clay caminó hacia el coche junto a Sonic.

-Cualquier cosa será mejor que el uniforme que tenía que llevar en la escuela militar.

Sonic le dedico una esplendida sonrisa.

-No lo tires, conozco a muchas mujeres a las que les encantan los hombres de uniforme.

-¿Si? –preguntó, y soltó una carcajada.

Si risa era encantadora. Solo necesitaba un poso de tiempo.

-Seguro que tienes alguna fotografía con el uniforme. Me gustaría verla.

-Quizás tenga un par de ellas –admitió, sonrojándose.

-Bien. Pronto tendremos algunas más vestido de vaquero. Esa ropa también gusta mucho – le susurró al oído-. Ya sabes, las botas camperas, los sombreros de vaqueros, la cazadora…

Shadow abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto. Clay se sentó en la parte de atrás.

Sonic podía sentir las vibraciones negativas que emitía Shadow.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Él solo había intentado que Clay se sintiera más a gusto. El chico estaba muy lejos de su casa y probablemente la echaba de menos…

-¿Dónde esta Clover? ¿Podríamos llevarla con nosotros, por favor?

Shadow le lanzó una enigmática mirada.

-No. ¿Estás listo, Clay?

-Si, señor.

* * *

**que pasara en la ciudad de Kalispell? y sonic sigue con la duda de la madre de clay, pero si supiera que... eso es un secreto jejeje. espero poder actualizar pronto. dejen reviews n.n**


End file.
